


Pretty

by ChiisaChan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I love them like this, Kihyun is so pretty, M/M, and Changkyun is so week, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiisaChan/pseuds/ChiisaChan
Summary: "Well, I have to say it's nice that it works every single time. When I miss you I just have to post a few selfies and you'll come running to me in no time~"
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Yoo Kihyun](https://www.instagram.com/p/CISZcJRhRQB/?igshid=14crmv7xquac0)
> 
> Just a little scene my mind blessed me with after seeing too much pictures of pretty boy Kihyun~
> 
> Hope you enjoy ❤️

"Hyung?" Changkyun calls from the hallway after he arrives home.

"I'm here," Kihyun answers from his room, where he's lying on the bed with his phone in hand, exchanging messages with Monbebes on fancafe.

When Changkyun enters and walks straight up to him Kihyun asks, "Already back? Thought you would stay in your studio longer today."

"Yeah that was the plan," Changkyun starts and then simply lets himself fall onto his boyfriend with his full weight, momentarily knocking the air out of Kihyun who growls a strained "Oompf."

"But a certain someone thought it would be nice to distract me so I couldn't work anymore and had to come back." Changkyun mumbled while nuzzling Kihyuns neck like a cat.

Kihyun chuckles delightedly and instantly starts caressing Changkyuns hair. "Well, I have to say it's nice that it works every single time. When I miss you I just have to post a few selfies and you'll come running to me in no time~"

Changkyun growls. "That's unfair Ki, you can't always keep me from working with your beauty." He keeps rubbing his head against Kihyun, who meanwhile has put his phone aside to fully concentrate on his lover.

"I'm sorry," he returns with an amused undertone in his voice as Changkyun lifts his head slightly and rubs his nose against Kihyun's cheek. He kisses the spot afterwards. "You're so damn pretty Ki," he mumbles against the skin, "so so pretty," he keeps on mumbling as he presses more and more kisses onto Kihyun's face. "I'm so lucky to have such a pretty boyfriend."

The latter just revels in the feeling while he keeps on stroking Changkyuns head with one hand and his back with the other. Feeling Changkyuns weight on him makes him feel so content and happy.

But something didn't sit right with Changkyun. It was the feeling of makeup on his lips. "Ki, please go and remove your makeup, it tastes terrible."

Kihyun chuckles again, "But it's what makes me so pretty."

At that, Changkyun distances himself from Kihyun and looks at him incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

The other raises a brow in response. "Excuse you?"

Changkyun sits up then, straddles Kihyun's hips and explains himself. "Ki, please don't tell me you really believe that it's only the makeup that makes you pretty."

Changkyun looks sincerely worried and Kihyun bites his lip, hesitates for a moment before he answers. "Well you can't deny that makeup does wonder on many people."

The younger frowns even more, then leans down with Kihyun's chest as support for his arms and holds Kihyun's face between his hands. "Yeah that's true but not when it comes to you, Ki. The makeup emphasizes it, maybe. But it's your natural face that's so pretty. Like, the bone structure, these high and pretty cheekbones or your cute pointy nose. Your lips are so perfectly shaped and full and they're so damn soft. And you know what your jawline looks like. All this makes you so pretty and it's seriously not because of any makeup. You can also ask Monbebe if you don't believe me. They saw several pictures of you without makeup and they loved every single one because you're so damn pretty. So please never say something like this again, okay?"

Changkyun is pouting. Kihyun is fighting hard to suppress the biggest smile and bites his lips even harder. They simply stare at each other for a few moments without saying anything, Changkyuns pouting getting worse with every second.

Until Kihyun dashes forward and pecks Changkyuns lips, then sits up and shoves him down onto the bed. "Fine. I won't say it again and I will go and wash my face."

But Changkyun sees that cheeky smile Kihyun has while he stands up and shouts after him, "Ya! You just wanted me to shower you in compliments! You don't really think like that!"

Kihyun just laughs, "Well, I guess you got me~" and then he is gone.

Changkyun lays back down on the bed and sighs. "Seriously, what do I do with him?"

But he's happy that Kihyun doesn't really think like that.

And when Kihyun comes back and slips under the blankets with him, Changkyun continues on showering his face with kisses and compliments him simultaneously, telling him all the things he loves about him. Because that's exactly what he deserves. Who cares about how big his ego might become because of that. Changkyun certainly not.


End file.
